


Thank You Mistress

by Travaaren



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travaaren/pseuds/Travaaren
Summary: This is pure smut and doesn’t have much of a plot.At least not yet. We'll see. Right now it's basically smut, BDSM and you know feelings.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 37





	Thank You Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This was first uploaded years ago on fanfiction but since I became a member here I've been feeling the spirit to write again.  
> So, we'll see.  
> I have a couple of chapters finished and since I'm in the spirit I probably will write a couple more.

***

  
“Officer, what seems to be the problem?” Chief medical examiner Maura Isles asked using her authority voice. She had learned early on that by doing so she often got away with a warning.

“I’m on my way to a crime scene. I am the ME so you should just let me go,” she tacked on for good measures. The police usually let her go then.

  
“Miss, do you know how fast you were driving? Step out of your vehicle please and don’t forget your driver’s license please.”

  
Detective Jane Rizzoli didn’t really listen to the driver, she was working on routine and just wanted to write out the ticket and be done with it. During her four week stint at the traffic police department she had caught numerous amounts of speeders and all of them tried to worm their way out of their tickets.

  
“Officer, I think we can come to an understanding, don’t you think? I probably have something you want. Just name it and it’s yours.” Maura blinked her eyes suggestively, she was sure she wouldn’t be getting a speeding ticket today!

  
Jane smirked and gave the woman a once over. The woman was beautiful and maybe they could arrange something but she wanted to see how far she could take it, being in the force she had the upper hand.

  
“How about a blow job?” she almost laughed at the widening eyes of the woman in front of her.

  
“Oh, that’s right I don’t have a dick. Sorry, no agreement. Hands on the car please. You were speeding way to fast to not be hiding something. I need to do a full checkup.”  
She pressed the doctor to the car and in a matter of seconds she had secured the doctor’s hands with her handcuffs.

  
“Spread your legs please and stand still.”

  
Jane started at Maura’s shoulders and worked her way down, not letting an inch of body go untouched. When she touched the woman’s breasts she felt the nipples harden immediately under the shirt and she heard a low moan.

  
“I’ve a couple of questions for you and if you answer them correctly we might be able to reach an understanding.”

  
The woman’s breasts were a perfect match for her hands and she hugged the breasts slightly before she rolled the nipples with her thumb and forefinger. She was doing a thorough search.

  
“Question one. Why were you speeding?”

  
Maura was having difficulty answering. The detective’s hands felt so good on her breasts. She wanted more.

  
“I’m on my way to work. I was late this morning because my girlfriend decided to tease me but not letting me have enough which meant I forgot to bring my lunch. Now I’m on my way back from lunch” She felt a hard squeeze and she couldn’t help the moan. “Oh fuck”

  
“Really, what did she do then?” The officer tightened her grip on the doctor’s nipples again and pulled them, hard, before she let go of them. A second later she had her hands beneath the shirt and the nipples again in a hard squeeze as she milked them.

  
“Please” Maura breathed out. “More”

  
“Answer the question.”

  
Maura resigned herself to try and tell the officer about her morning activities.

  
***

“ _God morning love. How do you feel tied to the bed for me to feast on? You look so beautiful Maura but I have to punish you. You only have two rules to follow and yet you couldn’t wait for me.”_

  
_“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. But you were late.”_

  
_Maura felt a hard slap on her breasts._

  
_“Mistress, she quickly said. “I’m sorry Mistress. I won’t masturbate without your blessing Mistress, even if I’m horny as hell.”_

  
_“That’s better Maura. Your punishment will be 25 spankings with the belt and you’ll wear a plug for your working day. I will remove it tonight and then, if you’re good, you can come. You will not come now, is that clear. And, for the duration of your punishment you’ll wear your nipple clams”_

_“Thank you Mistress.”_

  
_“And?”_

  
_“I will not come before you tell me I’m allowed to come, Mistress”_

  
_“Good”_

  
_Maura looked on as her Mistress fetched her belt and the nipple clams. How did he_ _r Mistress always know when she had disobeyed the rules. She always knew no matter what._

  
_“We’ll start with ten to the breasts before latching on your nipple clamps. I wish you could wear them at work too. Count them out and thank me Maura.”_

  
_Maura felt the first soft strike. It was just the warm up and nothing she couldn’t bear._

  
_“One, thank you Mistress.”_

  
_Strike two, three, four and five came in a quick succession and she had trouble counting them out as they became progressively harder._

  
_“Two, thank you Mistress. Three thank you Mistress. Four, five thank you Mistress.”_

  
_She panted hard and wriggled her hips. It only took five strokes and she was drenched but with no release in sight._

  
_Strike six and seven was again soft before the remaining three was the hardest yet. As the last stroke landed on her breasts she arched up and couldn’t keep from gasping._

  
_“Please Mistress, please let me come”_

  
_“You will not come, Maura. And, we’ll tack on an extra five strokes since you clearly have not yet understood that I decide when you come. Now,” the Mistress continued, “since you can’t be trusted to count out I’ll have to change my tactics.”_

  
_The Mistress climbed on top of Maura and settled herself so she looked out over her girlfriends beautiful body. It was glistening with sweat and she could see her tights already drenched from just the strokes she had already given her. She loved to have this control over Maura. She rearranged her knees as to not hurt Maura’s arms since they were stretched upwards and tied to their head board, and slowly lowered herself to the doctor's waiting mouth._

  
_“You will use light licks, no nipping and no sucking just use your tongue for now. You will start when you feel the first slap, not before. And, Maura, for this you will not say anything, no sounds except for safe wording.”_

  
_The Mistress started with securing the nipple clamps to Maura’s nipples. They already stood erect so it only took a couple of seconds. She heard Maura inhale sharply but no other sound made it out of her mouth._

  
_“Good. I need to buy a couple of more clamps. You clearly can take more.”_

  
_She fielded away that information for later before she let her fingers wander down towards her girlfriend’s already puffy pussy._

  
_“I’m gonna circle your clit for a few moments to get it really out of its hood before I start with the belt. I know how much you appreciate getting your strokes right at your clit.”_

  
_She smiled to herself. The first time she had belted Maura on her clit Maura had come right after the first stroke. Now she was able to hold off her orgasm to strike five but it really had taken time. Too long really so today she was going to try for six strokes. If she failed, well there were always more punishments she wanted to try later on._

  
_She circled Maura’s clit softly a couple of seconds before she used more strength to swipe at it, hard. She didn’t hear a sound from Maura and her heart swelled with pride as she rubbed the nub a bit harder still even if it wasn’t necessary. The clit was already hard and fully out of its hood but she enjoyed circling it._

  
_“Now, don’t forget to lick me as you feel the strike. I’ll tack on a few extra today so remember, no coming!”_

  
_Maura gasped. “Mistress, please I won’t make it”_

  
_“Don’t talk. And Maura you will make it.” The Mistress softened her voice for a moment. “I believe in you.”_

  
_The Mistress took the belt, raised her hand and let it slap down onto Maura’s pussy and waited for a breath before she felt a tongue stroke her intimately. She settled down even more on Maura’s face before using the belt again. Four quick strokes later and Maura’s hips were arching off of the bed to meet the belt but otherwise no sounds were heard. The Mistress had trouble focusing on her task but she willed herself to not listen to her body’s demands of release._

  
_The sixth stroke landed precisely right, just at the apex of Maura’s pussy and directly on the clit but she didn’t come. Instead Maura used her tongue to lick her Mistress, hard. She had to think of something else if she was going to make it and her Mistress had begun moving her hips in rhythm with her tongue’s strokes so she knew she was close. Maura was however unprepared for the seventh stroke and when it landed on her clit she tore away her mouth from glistening folds and screamed, “Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come.”_

  
***

  
“Did you come?”

  
“What?” Maura was dizzy having retold part of her morning to the officer. She was absolutely drenched and she was desperate for release. She doubted she would last much longer. The officer’s fingers squeezed and pulled her nipples to the point of them being sore and she just needed the one word she required and she would come right there where passersby would see her if they looked even if it meant a new punishment.

  
“No, no,” she panted out. “I didn’t come. My Mistress wouldn’t let me.”

  
“Did your Mistress come?” the officer asked in a sultry voice. The officer had thought she was immune to all excuses there was but right now she wanted to pound into this woman like there was no tomorrow. She was utterly drenched after having been told about the ME’s interesting morning.

  
“No, yes, but not then.”

  
“Tell me”

  
***

  
_“You did good Maura.” Maura was taken back when she saw her Mistress standing beside the bed looking at her. She did not remember her Mistress climbing off of her._

  
_“You didn’t come. You stopped. Very good.” The Mistress’ eyes shone with pride._

  
_“We’ll work it up to ten tonight on your clit, but I think you deserve a treat for not coming. Also, I’ll belt you the remaining strokes at the front door just before work ”_

  
_Maura was still tied to the bed but as the Mistress climbed on top of Maura again she released her hands. “Just in case.”_

  
_The Mistress settled herself again on Maura’s face and threaded her fingers in her hair. “Now, Maura, you’ll use your tongue and lips but not your hands. I’m already primed and I’ll probably come wetly. You be a good girl and lick it all up.”_

  
_Maura latched her lips on her Mistress’ clit and tongued it while she sucked all she could. She felt the hands in her hair tighten and pull but she didn’t care. Maura used the sucking technique she had learned over the years. It wasn’t the same as with a man but it never failed to push her Mistress over the edge. Her Mistress rocked her hips and Maura had trouble following but she grabbed a hold of the hips and rode with her Mistress._

  
_“Maura, I’m gonna, I’m gonna squirt. Drink it all up.”_

  
_Maura sucked the clit twice more before she flattened her tongue to get as much as possible. As soon as she did she felt the hot come fill her and her own hips rocked up on their own._

  
***

  
“Do you like to drink your Mistress’ come?”

  
Again the question startled Maura. The officer’s hands had progressed downwards and were now cupping her through her panties. _Shit_.

  
“Panties? What Mistress likes her pet to wear those?” the officer said a bit rough. “Do you at least have the plug you were telling me about?” The officer used her middle finger and pushed it, panty-clothed, in until she felt the small plug. She kept her finger in and circled the small plug.

  
“Answer the question. Do you like to drink your Mistress’ come?”

  
Maura couldn’t stop herself from grinding onto the finger, it felt so good.

  
“Yes,” her voice was shallow, “yes, I love to drink my Mistress’ come. Please”

  
Jane smirked. This was one wanton woman. She had her finger half way inside her rubbing her walls in small circles through the panties and she could swear the woman would come if she was allowed. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby but it was quiet.

  
“Down on your knees” she rasped out as she undid her uniform pants and pulled them down to her ankles. It wasn’t going to take much.

  
Maura watched the officer pull down her pants as she hurried to fall to her knees. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back but she managed. As she sat down she felt the beginning of her orgasm so she closed her tights to stop it but as she tightened her inner muscles she felt the small plug start to vibrate and she couldn’t help but rock her hips. _Fuck, I really am not gonna make it._

  
“Suck me hard” Jane whispered out, “Show me how you made your Mistress come this morning and drink all of me.”

  
Maura sucked her through her panties before the officer had them down by her ankles and off, raising her leg over Maura’s shoulder. The officer was totally drenched and Maura suspected it wouldn’t take much. She licked the clit in small circles before she tightened her lips around the small bud and sucked in.

  
“Oh shit”

  
Maura smiled at the officer’s words before she hummed as she sucked even harder. She tried to ignore the pulsations from her own clit but as the vibrations from the plug increased it was harder and harder to ignore it and she rolled her hips in rhythm to the device working so feverishly inside her.

  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her hair and she was pulled hard into the officer.

  
“Soo good. I’m coming, drink it up” the officer panted just before Maura felt the officer come on her tongue.

  
As quickly as she had undone her uniform pants she had them neatly up again and she was once again an officer. She grabbed Maura and helped her up before thrusting her back against the car. She undid the handcuffs and a dazed Maura turned around to watch the officer.

  
“I suggest you don’t use your muscles, it only makes the plug work harder,” the officer said before continuing with, “What would your Mistress give you for punishment for wearing underwear?”

  
Maura stared helplessly at the officer but she just couldn’t keep from working her muscles and her hips bucked without her consent. Her breath was ragged but she managed to give something resembling an answer.

  
“20 strokes with her whip and no orgasm for a week” she panted out, “but she won’t find out. Please, officer just let me come. Just say it, please” She was frantically bucking her hips but finding no friction and the officer just smirked at her.

  
“Here’s your ticket miss. Please don’t speed again.” The officer strode to her car.

  
“Oh, and Maura, no masturbating, no coming. I will remove the plug tonight and give you your release but the punishment for the panties will keep after that. No orgasm for a week for you.”

  
Maura slowed her hips and relaxed her muscles and suddenly the plug stopped. She smiled. She was glad she had been able to, once again, stop her orgasm since she knew that her award for a delayed gratification was so worth it and she didn’t really want it any other way anyway.

  
“Thank you, Mistress.”

  
***


End file.
